


jackpot

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan had noticed that Adam was running low on funds for that month, but he knew that he would never accept help if he offered, so he had to figure out a new plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jackpot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch/gifts).



> finally got around to writing this for my girlfriend ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> i have no idea if there is actually a tv at monmouth but we all know gansey's spending habits are out of hand so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ronan had noticed that Adam was running low on funds for that month, but he knew that he would never accept help if he offered, so he had to figure out a new plan. 

The idea came to him when he was sat in Monmouth Manufacturing; he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with the TV blaring in the background. It was Noah who was watching the TV, as usual, since neither Gansey nor Ronan watched it very often. Ronan wasn’t paying much attention, he was thinking about the fact that all Adam had had to eat yesterday was a measly cheese sandwich and he couldn’t afford to buy anything else. 

“Yes!” Noah cheered as the adverts playing on the TV came to a close. “The lottery’s on!” 

Ronan turned to look at him, puzzled. “What do you care about the lottery? You can’t even enter, and what would you buy if you won, anyway?” 

“I don’t know. I just like looking at all the coloured balls go around.” Noah replied, his eyes glued to the TV screen the entire time. “I like seeing people’s faces when they’ve won as well. That’s always nice.” 

Ronan raised an eyebrow, he was enamored at how easily Noah could be pleased. He wished he could say the say for himself. He bit his lip. “Does…does Parrish ever enter the lottery?” 

“Not that I know of. I don’t think he can afford it.” Noah frowned. 

Ronan bit his lip harder, the corner of his lips upturning into a grin that he repressed. “What’s the deadline for getting your winnings after the number’s have been announced?” 

“Uhh, few days, I guess.” Noah said and waved a hand in Ronan’s direction. “Be quiet, I’m trying to watch.” 

Ronan rolled his eyes but he did as he said. He swung his legs around so he was sat up facing towards the TV. He did a quick scan of the room for a pen and luckily found one a few feet away from him. He scribbled on his hand quickly to check it was working. When he was satisfied with the blue lines on his hand, he focused his attention on the TV. He had a fair idea of how the lottery worked, so he didn’t think pulling this off would be too hard. The hardest part would be convincing Adam to take it. 

The man on the TV announced that they would be revealing the winning numbers in a few minutes. Noah’s eyes widened as the camera panned around to the cage of balls with numbers inked on them.

“Our winning numbers for this week are 2, 14, 27, 33 and 45! You have 6 days to claim your prize!” As the man’s voice blared through the surround sound speakers that Gansey had bought as yet another stress-related purchase, Ronan noted down the numbers on his hand. He wouldn’t need to remember all of them, but just in case. 

“What are you going to do with the numbers?” Noah asked after the programme had finished, staring at Ronan’s hand and the pen in his other. 

Ronan shot him a look. “Whatever I like.” 

He got up and walked the distance to his room. He closed the door behind him, catching Noah peering at him from the corner of his eyes. All he had to do now, was go to sleep. He pictured the image of the lottery ticket in his head, with 3 of the 5 winning numbers circled, 2 of the 5 different. He chose 18 and 36 for the other numbers. He took a drink of an almost-warm beer that had been left in his room from the day before, and closed his eyes to sleep, the ticket focused in his mind. 

Taking things from Cabeswater had become increasingly harder now. He had to ask for its permission and convince it that he wasn’t stealing. He saw the ticket immediately when he was in the dream. It was entangled in a mesh of thorns and he knew it would be difficult to retrieve. /I’m not here to steal./ he thought, /can I please have the ticket?/ For a second, there was no response. He strained to hear the faint rustling of leaves, to decipher any message it was sending him. Then, the thorns around the ticket began to retreat. Cabeswater had understood him, as always.

He took the ticket into his hand, feeling the paper against his skin. Then he woke up. 

He hadn’t been asleep for long as the sun was still up and invading his room with light through the window. He had done the easy part, and next was the most difficult step. 

Giving Adam the hand lotion had been simple compared to this. Granted, he hadn’t stuck around to see Adam’s reaction, but the act of gift giving was enough to make his heart race for a while. This time, he would have to give it to him in person. The ticket needed a bit of explaining that it wouldn’t do on its own. Ronan swallowed. He knew exactly how Adam felt about gifts, especially money. Hopefully, he wouldn’t see this as charity. 

Later that evening, at the usual time, Ronan drove to Adam’s apartment. The ticket felt heavy in his pocket, and he kept his hand wrapped around it in case he somehow lost it. 

He got out of his car slowly, taking slow breaths. He hadn’t been this nervous to come to Adam’s since that first night months ago, when Adam had welcomed him in when he couldn’t sleep. Sleeping on the hard floor wasn’t great, but he slept better there than he did in his own bed. 

He walked up the stairs that lead to Adam’s apartment, one step at a time rather than two like most evenings. He knocked on the door and waited for Adam to appear. 

Adam opened the door with a tired smile on his face. One side of his hair was flattened where he had fallen asleep at his desk. “You don’t have to knock anymore, you know.” 

Despite himself, Ronan smirked. “What if I walked in on you, doing _stuff_?” he emphasised the last word with a raised eyebrow. 

“When do I have time to do _stuff_?” Adam pointed out, stifling a yawn.

Ronan snorted. “You’re right.” 

Adam stepped aside so that Ronan could come in to the apartment. 

“Doing anything in particular tonight, Parrish?” Ronan asked, looking around the apartment and avoiding the thing in his pocket. 

“Studying. Not that you’ve heard of it.” Adam went back to his textbooks that he had laid out on his desk.

“Uh, before you do that…” Ronan started, rubbing the back of his neck where his tattoo peeked out, “I have something to give you.”

Adam turned to look at him, his expression questioning and concerned. 

Ronan had thought up a way to get Adam to take it, but now that he was faced with saying it, he realised how flimsy it was. He didn’t have any other choice but to say it now though. “Well.. You know what Noah’s like. He’s obsessed with the lottery for some reason these days. Anyway, he entered it with Gansey’s card and he won some money on it. It’s not a lot, but he doesn’t really need it, ‘cause he’s dead, so..” He took the ticket out of his pocket and held it out to him. 

Adam stared at him and the ticket in disbelief. “How much did he win?” He asked carefully. 

“It’s about $50.” Ronan had chosen the amount carefully. He didn’t want to offer him too much and seem like he was flaunting that he didn’t need the money whilst Adam did, but he didn’t want to offer too little and have Adam scoff at how “generous” he was being.

Ronan’s hand was still outstretched between the two of them. He watched as Adam’s eyebrows furrowed, he could tell he was considering it. Adam chewed on his bottom lip.

“Well.. If you’re sure no one else wants it..” Adam said quietly, but he made no move to take it.

“I’m sure. It’s yours if you want it.” 

Adam’s hand moved towards it hesitantly. Ronan placed it in his hand gently, letting their fingertips brush as he moved away. Adam closed his fingers around it. 

“Thanks,” Adam whispered, looking at the floor. 

“It’s no big deal.” Ronan said before taking his usual spot on the floor. Adam held onto the ticket for a few moments and then put it into his wallet. He sat back down at his desk, and when he sat, he seemed to sigh with relief.    
Ronan watched him for a while. He soon felt his eyes drooping and drifted off to sleep. That night he slept with the knowledge that Adam would be okay for a while, and he smiled.  


End file.
